


Chew toy

by Sleeping_Regn



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Biting, Boyfriends, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Stan is a furry and I will never stop, Vampire Kyle, Werewolf Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Regn/pseuds/Sleeping_Regn
Summary: Kyle isn't the jealous type.He knows his boyfriend better than anyone and they couldn't trust each other more.Although he wouldn't mind slitting some bitch's throats.Or a simple excuse to write Stan as the furry he really is





	Chew toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo,
> 
> I'm trying to write something each week but I had some trouble with 'My name is Tweek and I'm an addict' so the next chapter would be next week  
Hope you enjoy that short mess
> 
> always thanks to the best

“You aren’t jealous?”

“ ‘bout what?” 

“About Stan,” Kenny replied snatching a fry as he gave a small sign with his head. His friend followed the direction to see, indeed, Stan talking to other people in another booth of the quiet fast-food.  
Kyle could listen to their conversations if he tried. He would vaguely understand some words but certainly enough for him to comprehend why they were laughing. But he was aware that he didn't need to - he returned to his half-eaten burger and glanced at Kenny when he took a bite.

“Why should I be? He has classes with them, you know,” the ginger replied after he swallowed most of his food.  
Kenny returned the glance before he shrugged. Finally stopping to spread his limbs all over the side of his seats, he leaned forward to his friend. His elbows slowly settled on the table while he stared at their friend. Kyle could roll his eyes at his dramatic antics.

“Yeah, but-” he chewed on his fry—“I mean that girl clearly wants to get into Stan’s pants.”

Kyle already knew who he was talking about. Simply taking a small bite after he drank, he shrugged.  
“I know. But everyone knows that Stan and I are dating,” he told as he licked the condiment on his thumb. His face restrained an annoyed grimace at Kenny’s hand continuing to steal his fries but he still wrinkled his nose.  
“Just take it now, you always eat them anyway,” he groaned with pursed lips, pushing them to his side. 

The blond beamed at him but a mischievous glint was still in the depth of his amethyst-like irises. His friend arched an eyebrow to show that he waited to hear his thoughts.  
“Well, everyone knows that Stan fucks you.”

“Because we are dating, obviously.”

Kenny scoffed at his frown. “You smell like him.”

“I know,” Kyle slowly confirmed without showing that he couldn’t see what his point was. “I went to school, thank you. I know about werewolves.”  
He passed his tongue over his upper teeth, stopping for a brief second on his long canines as he stole a look at Stan whose attention was glued on one of his friends.

The whole smell thing wasn’t something Kyle quite understands, basically that it was a way to affirm someone’s territory. He couldn’t see the big importance of that - possibly - because he was a vampire and so his smell only cared about blood. Not that he minded to be marked by Stan since he had grown used to his scent; and maybe he does like it when his boyfriend would start to touch him all over to be sure that his odor was still here.  
Even Sheila, everytime her son returned home mentioned that he reeked. It was her way to try to make them uncomfortable and it magnificently worked on Stan but Kyle only ever replied that it was normal since they are roommates.

“I don’t think you could smell more like him now, maybe if he peed on you,” his friend amused tone hummed that statement as if it was about the weather.

“Shut up. They don’t do that,” he groaned with disgust and shot a raw glare at the blond when he chuckled.

“Maybe Stan doesn’t but I had that werewolf— peed all over me during sex,” Kenny told completely ignoring Kyle’s horrified gasp and grunts.

“Urgh no-”

“I’m serious, kind of hot you know-”

“Kenny I swe-”

“For like a week I couldn’t get anyone in bed with me because I had her smell.”

Kyle kicked him under the table when he laughed. “Don’t talk about that when I eat!” He snapped, “that’s disgusting.”

“Okay, okay,” Kenny lightly chuckled, unfazed at the hit before he glanced back at Stan. “What I meant-” he smiled at the glare warning him for his next words—”is that people know that you’re Stan’s but not the other way around.”

The vampire frowned as he tried to discreetly take a look at his boyfriend before he returned to the amused blond.  
“What? I’m pretty sure my smell is on him too,” he replied half sure that it was true but not convinced that it was enough.

The blond made a small disagreeing noise before he did a small nod, “a bit. Werewolves stink so your odor is like nothing next to that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So it’s easy to think that you’re just Stan’s bitch.”

Kyle squinted at him. With tightened lips, he slowly placed his burger on the table.  
“What.”

“‘His chew toy.”

“No,” he growled with a grimace.

“I know it’s not true, but I heard people,” Kenny shrugged and if he didn’t show that he was sincere Kyle would have punched his throat.

“They do?” The vampire croaked with a flush more caused by his anger than his embarrassment. “They think I’m his chew toy?”

“Yeah. You know the one that you chew on and it squea-”

“I got it,” he snarled.

“Well, they think so and especially that girl-”

“Bitch,” Kyle cut as the blond pointed to the one in question.

“Yeah, that one,” he smirked, “I’m pretty sure she tries to get into Stan’s pants.”

“Like that would happen,” his friend scoffed and crossed his arms as he deepened in his seat.

“Well, she seems convinced that she can.”

“That’s just because she is a stupid werewolf too, Stan is friendly like a fucking dog,” he muttered, without hiding that he was observing the chatting group too. “They are like a—a big furry family.”  
Kyle barely listened to his friend snicker, too busy staring where their friend was. He didn’t notice her getting too close or some kind of those tactics to charm Stan.  
He glued his virid eyes on the blond who was drinking - narrowing them with a huff.  
“You want me to make a scene?”

Kenny glanced at him as a big grin bloomed, letting the straw pop out.  
“Are you?”

“I’m not stupid, Kenny,” he answered, “Stan wouldn’t cheat and especially not with her.”

“Come on,” the blond whined, “do something, it’s going to be fun, you can fight her or something.”

“They will still share classes. And I’m not going to threaten her if she didn’t try anything yet.”

“But that doesn’t piss you off?” His friend slyly inquired leaning toward him across the table. “Show them! Make out with Stan in front of her or something— suck his dick, that always works.”

“I’m not going to provide you images for you to wank,” Kyle retorted with a small glare.

Kenny sighed and fell back against his seat with crossed arms while the ginger returned to his burger.  
“With Stan it always works.”  
The werewolf’s boyfriend rolled his eyes and tried to not smile as he chewed. It was true that he was quickly riled up, or the blond just knew the exact words to do so.  
He looked one more time at the ravenhead still chatting. With a frown he took out his phone.  
“Send him a nude,” the blond proposed with a big smile.

Kenny’s grin didn’t falter against the scowl but Kyle didn’t say anything. He simply put his phone screen against the table after he wrote a small text.

need ya

Kyle silently returned to his drink, ignoring the curious blond. Only shooting him a smug glance a brief beat before Stan slid next to the redhead in the booth. Kyle gave a second of his attention toward where the werewolf had been to be sure that they were looking.  
Of course they were since Stan had promptly left the group without a word; how pained that bitch seemed to be. So sad.  
The vampire wished he could send a quick mocking glare to her, but he buried that reflex down as Stan scooted closer to him.  
A part of him wanted to laugh hard about how he was supposed to be the one being ‘chewed’.

“You okay?” His boyfriend hastily inquired, shifting his thigh against him as one of his hands flew to the bottom of his back. He almost felt a bit bad to get such soothing brushes when he was perfectly fine.

The ginger gave a small nod and leaned toward him. He purposely looked at his neck until he could almost bite it. The way his ears lowered when he was worried, it was an easy picture for Kyle.  
“Feeling like crap,” he slowly muttered.  
He wasn’t a big actor but he was aware that talking that low and without much fire in his tone than usual would do the trick.  
Reposing against Stan’s shoulder, he was able to feel the small movement of his head. Kyle didn’t give him the chance to have a view of his face but placed his hand on his thigh to weakly squeeze it. He slowly slid up the other one at the collar of Stan’s shirt to tug a bit on it.  
“Just a bit of blood.”

The werewolf became stiff and Kyle could hear his heartbeat quickening. He almost knowingly smiled but he kept his head down against his shoulder to keep his false sick image. If he met Kenny’s eyes he would not be able to suppress a laugh.

“Oh— yeah, okay,” Stan shifted and brought him closer, almost on his lap. Their blond friend was luckily not a bad actor because the ravenhead didn’t notice anything when he glanced at him.  
“Here?” He whispered against Kyle’s curls with pink cheeks.

Kyle nodded as he dragged his hands to sneak behind his boyfriend’s neck. The werewolf’s temperature had been rising. But he couldn’t decide if it was from embarrassment or from the simple idea of Kyle biting him—they both know how much Stan enjoyed that.  
“I could ask Kenny,” he proposed.

“Sure,” the blond said without the time to think.

“But mine is healthier.”  
The vampire had to bite hard the inside of his cheek to not laugh.

Kenny fakely huffed at Stan’s immediate reply.  
“How would you know?” He replied at Stan who glued Kyle closer with a brushing hand on his side. “I remember some vampires who loved my blood.”

“Kyle prefers mine anyway.”

The redhead wanted to laugh so hard but he could only smirk against Stan’s shoulder. With a retrieve of his seriousness he briefly tugged on Stan’s collar.  
“Just a lick, I promise,” he breathed against his neck and he immediately felt the complete change of his mood.

Stan shivered at the same time his breath paused. His blood pumped harder than before, Kyle easily heard it and the discreet way the werewolf curled against him instantly brought him to be more eager to do it.  
His boyfriend settled an elbow on the table and balanced his head against his hand to support himself and allow a clear access of his neck.

“Can I bite too?”

“Fuck off,” Stan growled at Kenny with a choked tone. He was trying to fight his embarrassment but it was hard for his face to lose the pinkish shades.

Kyle softly smiled to him when the werewolf glanced to him. Stan returned it with shyness before - with redder cheeks - he glued his attention to the food on the table.

The vampire wasn’t hungry or dizzy at all, he didn’t exactly need blood at the moment and he rarely requested to drink Stan’s. It wasn’t that odd for his people to drink directly from someone, but the blood bags were enough; and for Kyle that exchange was intimate.  
Right now if he didn’t have to show some dumb bitch—that they were inseparable he would have never asked for it in public.  
Stan was often the one pushing him to drink his blood, not recognizing that he really enjoyed it though.  
Kyle loves his blood, it has no problem. But their feelings certainly brought something more to the taste. The vampire only didn’t want himself to become gluttonous and needy.  
Which was something Stan often ignored because ‘I’m always here’. But that was also because he enjoyed it—a lot.

Kyle really wouldn’t do that in the middle of a fast-food, except that being someone’s ‘blood bag’ was apparently the best way for vampires to show their territory. The vampire could rub himself against Stan all week that won’t make his smell more noticeable. And for this era, hickeys seemed to not be enough as a proof.  
For a second his virid irises switched to see the previous booth Stan was at. She was watching them, obviously waiting for Stan to return to them. As if he would.

The blood was softly but eagerly pumping under the werewolf skin. Kyle had grown fond of that, even before he had a taste of it. His mouth watered at the reminder of the taste.  
People always said that werewolf’s blood was ‘fat’ or ‘dirty’ - possibly because of Stan he never agreed to that idea.  
He would like to drink that everytime.  
It was just Stan.

After a quick lick on his lips, Kyle left his breath spread against his neck - soon closing the distance. Keen white teeth sank in the skin, reaching a familiar source of heat.  
Stan gasped a small moan before a crimson shade reached his neck.  
The vampire didn’t need to open his eyes to see that he had a fist in front of his mouth in anticipation of other noises.

“Did you j-”

“Shut up, Kenny,” the werewolf weakly croaked. A small gasp escaped him but he braced it as an intake of air.

Kyle kept in check his grin. Stan always relished on those moments, it’s loud enough for anyone in the quiet fast-food to hear it. One of the reasons for them to usually do it in the comfort of their dorm.  
His boyfriend would be mad about making him worry for nothing if he knew the exact reason. Also because it highly aroused Stan.

“Dude, you have a biting kink?” Kenny snorted.

“No! Just— just shut up,” Stan mumbled with a throaty grunt, not really able to show any kind of strength when he had someone clinging at his neck.

Kyle glanced behind the werewolf’s neck to see that she was not watching anymore. By her posture she seemed disappointed or pissed, enough to prove that she saw. She must have understood.  
The redhead left Stan’s neck to just lick one time the two distinct teeth pit before he properly settled back in the booth. Without returning the curious and perplexed glance, he returned to his drink but arched an eyebrow to show that his boyfriend had his attention.

“That’s all?” Stan articulated.

“I told you just a bit,” Kyle smiled and peered at him before it widened into a sly grin, “plus I don’t want you to have a boner right now.”

At that Kenny barked a laugh, the vampire followed him completely tuning out Stan’s indigned gasp. He was pushed by him before the werewolf came to hide his head in the small of the redhead’s neck.  
“I never had a boner,” he groaned with ashamed ears.

Kenny continued to snicker even after Stan’s kick. Kyle returned the wide smile of the blond.  
“True— you were leaking that time,” his boyfriend purred as he tried to erase his grin by biting his tongue.

“Holy fuck,” Kenny breathed in an awe.

“Kyle!” Stan exclaimed while the ginger broke into giggles. He roughly bumped back his head against his shoulder with a low embarrassed groan but it didn’t change the relishing mood of his boyfriend.

“And I thought you were only kinky when it was the full moon.”

“I’m going to kick your ass, Kenny.”

“Hey don’t mind me, you guys can continue,” Kenny cheekily requested completely ignoring the sharp glare. “Or Kyle could bite me.”

“Shut up,” Kyle replied as he soothed Stan’s back but his amusement was still here, which granted him a small scowl. He smirked at the werewolf and softly bumped his head against him and his dropped furry ears.  
“We could continue when we go back,” he whispered, relishing on the way his eyes lightened. A small snort escaped him when Stan kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for Stan to achieve his furry dreams;; I could write an essay about it
> 
> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought about it


End file.
